I'll keep you warm in December
by flipmeforward
Summary: Winter morning sweetness


It's still dark when Sebastian wakes up. It's early December, of course it's still dark, but the fact that it's cold, too, alerts Sebastian to the fact that Kurt isn't beside him. Not that Kurt being absent is weird in itself, it's not like they live together, but it's a Sunday, and Kurt usually stays over on weekends. Sebastian shifts, and he's still slippery, so yeah, Kurt _definitely_ stayed over this weekend, but he's… not in bed. He squints at the door, and it's dark in the hallway, too. That's unusual. Kurt usually turns on all the overhead lights as he makes his way through the apartment, no matter how harsh they are on Sebastian's eyes.

Did Kurt leave?

Sebastian slides his legs over the edge of the bed and hisses when the soles of his feet hit the cold floor. He fumbles around with his toes until they hit the soft edge of his slippers, and breathes out a sigh of relief when he can get his feet off the floor. He grabs the blanket hanging over the bed frame and wraps it around himself, not in the mood to look for clothes, but definitely not in the mood for walking around naked in a cold apartment. He should probably turn the heater up. He wonders if he can persuade his dad to install floor heating in the whole apartment.

Probably not.

He shuffles across the floor and opens the door. He was right, the hallway is dark, but there's a soft glow coming from the kitchen. Sebastian frowns, but makes his way over.

The sight that greets him makes something warm flare up in his chest.

Kurt is sitting curled up on one of the kitchen chairs. He has a blanket wrapped around his legs and Sebastian's hoodie, the one that had ended up on the couch last night, pulled over himself, with the hood up. His face is flickering with blueish light from the screen on his phone, and the source of the glow Sebastian saw from the hallway is the bunch of lit candles on the table.

"Did the power break?" Sebastian asks, starting Kurt.

"Wha— no?" he says, frowning. His eyes flicker to the coffee maker that's puttering away on the counter, and yeah, that should've tipped Sebastian off. Kurt's gaze fall on the candles. "I just— Sorry, you probably didn't want me to go through your drawers, I'm gonna—" He makes a move to blow out the candles.

"No!" Sebastian says, a little too loudly in the dimly-lit room. He coughs and blushes. "No, I— I don't mind. It's nice. This."

Kurt sits back, away from the candles, with a small smile. "Okay."

"Are you cold?" Sebastian asks, nodding to where his boyfriend is all wrapped up.

Kurt shrugs. "Not now. I know it's not exactly stylish, but you were sleeping and it was dark, so I… you can have it back, if you want," he says. Sebastian shakes his head and shuffles over to sit down on the chair next to Kurt's.

"No need. I like it on you. Makes you look like you belong to me."

Kurt blushes at that. "You're so possessive," he mutters, but he doesn't sound like he minds. Sebastian doesn't attempt to hide it, either.

"Yeah. Are you naked under that?" he asks and tugs a bit on Kurt's blanket. Kurt slaps his hand away.

"_No,_ I'm not. Don't get any ideas."

"I am," Sebastian replies with a wink. "And what kind of ideas? Like taking you right here on the kitchen table?"

The coffee maker clicks and Kurt rolls his eyes. "You had to go and destroy a perfectly fine morning, didn't you?" he sighs, but it lacks heat. He stands up and makes sure the blanket is wrapped around him before making his way over to the counter.

"You can't _destroy_ something with sex," Sebastian argues, leaning forward to put his finger through the wax that's starting to drip down the side of one of the candles.

"Don't," Kurt warns, without even looking at him. Sebastian sighs, but pulls back reluctantly. "And yes, you can," Kurt continues, now pouring coffee into cups. "_Especially_ you." His blanket slips down a little, and okay, Kurt totally lied, because that's half of his naked ass greeting Sebastian. Before he can even comprehend what he's doing, Sebastian is up and crossing the kitchen floor until he's pressed up against Kurt, arms around his waist and nuzzling his neck.

"Not naked, huh?" he says, nipping at Kurt's earlobe when it turns red from embarrassment. "Destroy something with sex, hm?" he continues, sliding his hand over the shirt down to where Kurt is half-hard under the blanket.

"Yes," Kurt hisses, standing up on his toes and craning his neck to give Sebastian better access. "I was gonna make you breakfast in bed and not force you to get up until two pm," he says, reaching for the milk with a shaky hand.

"Were you gonna have sex with me before two pm?" Sebastian murmurs, jerking Kurt lazily through the blanket.

"Probably." There's a clinking noise, and Sebastian looks up, and for the first time he takes in what's on the rest of the counter. There's a tray, with plates of toast, and now there's coffee, too. The warmth from before flares up in Sebastian's chest again and he squeezes around Kurt's waist.

"I love you," he says, without really thinking about it. He gets painfully aware that he said it though when Kurt stiffens in his arms. Sebastian doesn't back off, he just presses a kiss to Kurt's neck and stays close. "I love you," he repeats in a whisper, adding another kiss. Kurt relaxes and turns around, reaching up to wrap his arms around Sebastian's neck and pull him in for a real kiss. Sebastian takes the opportunity for what it is and deepens the kiss, licking into Kurt's mouth and swallowing his gasps. He feels blindly on the counter behind Kurt, pushes the tray away and then grabs Kurt's ass to hoist him up on the counter.

"Oh god," Kurt moans when Sebastian starts sucking on his neck.

"Still think I'm destroying things?" Sebastian murmurs against his skin, lips moving on to another spot before bruising too much.

A giddy laugh. "No."

"You wanna go back to bed?"

Fingers tugging at his blanket, causing it to fall down to the floor. "_Yes_."


End file.
